ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Pro Team
Introduction Mark Pro Team is a South Korean cycling team in Online Cycling Manager. The team was born on December the 1st of 2013, and is one of the most important Asian cycling teams since season 27. Team Captain Nam-Jae Heo is the most succesful South Korean cyclist to date with more than 10 personal victories and is riding for Mark Pro Team since his debut. While the team is mainly South Korea and Eastern Asia focused, many international riders signed for Mark Pro Team, most notably the Portugese Tiago Dornelas, Frenchmen Brendan Huynh (now retired) and Peruan Leopoldo Gastulo. Mark Pro Team has a focus on sprint races, tours and classics. The General Classification win in Fast on Wheels in season 31, made the team very popular in South Korea and made winner Nam-Jae Heo a cult hero in his country. Devolping South Korea as a cycling nation is as important as winning races for Mark Pro Team. History : Season 26-27: The way to division 5 and Fast on Wheels 1st attempt The team started with the signing of Brendan Huynh as a captain, he immediatly delivered with few wins and results. Nam-Jae Heo was developing himself rapidly during this season and managed to win a few races himself. The team gathered enough points to promote to division 5 and qualify for Fast on Wheels and participate in a tour for the first time. A few riders had to leave the team to finance the training of Nam-Jae Heo's in timetrialing. He triggered his topform just before the division 5 race Beat Cup Jimmi, unfortunately he had a mechanical issue, which lead made him fell of his bike during the race. He received an injury and he wasn't able to recover from it before the start of Fast on Wheels. He was injured during the first 3 stages and managed to stay in the peloton. During stage 4 he recovered and finished 14th during the king's stage, his results during the long timetrial wasn't bad either: place 13. His best stage result was in the final stage with a 5th place and a $4.000 prize reward. Resulting in a 13th place in the General Classification. : Season 28: Fast on Wheels 2nd attempt Season 28 was about returning to Fast on Wheels in topform for improving Nam-Jae Heo's 13th result last season. The team struggled to be in division 5 again in time in order to qualify for Fast on Wheels. A 3rd place in Faaborg - Svanninge was enough to qualify for the sprinting tour. The tour in topform started great with a 6th place in stage 1, 3rd place in stage 2, another 6th place in stage 3 and good performance in the king's stage with a 3rd place, was enough for being 2nd in GC. A 17th place in the last timetrial costed him the 2nd spot in the GC, but was enough for securing a 3rd place in the GC and a 2nd place in YC. : Season 29: Race of the Minutemen Torshavn - Torshavn was the first division 4 race the team won and Mark Pro Team had too many points to return to Fast on Wheels this season. Race of the Minutemen was a good alternative, although winning the GC is close to impossible for Nam-Jae Heo since there are multiple mountain stages. Winning the Sprint Classification was the goal. 2nd places in stage 2 and 6 were enough to secure a 2nd place in the SC, Heo was 21 points short in winning this jersey against Douglas McKenzie (Grant Thornton). : Season 30: Division 4 Classics The focus in this season is winning as many points as possible. Also Tiago Dornelas who was signed from South African team nonnies made his debut as a captain, resulting in 1 won race and two second places in the division 4 classics Orel-Kursk Classic and Baltimore Invitational for him. Nam-Jae Heo had his most disappointing season without a win. : Season 31: Fast on Wheels 3rd attempt information later Current Squad The current squad of Mark Pro Team consists of the following riders: Notable Former Riders Notable former riders for Mark Pro Team are: Notable Results The team is active as a professional cycling team since season 26. Major wins are the General Classification, the Sprint Classification and Stage 2 in Fast on Wheels in edition 12 (season 31) by Nam-Jae Heo. Two division 4 wins (both Nam-Jae Heo and Tiago Dornelas) and 2 second places in the division 4 sprinting classics (both Tiago Dornelas, season 30). The complete overview of all results is listed below. : Tours : General Classification *Div 5: 1st Fast on Wheels #12 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 3rd Fast on Wheels #9, Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) : Sprint Classification *Div 4: 2nd Race of the Minutemen #14 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 1st Fast on Wheels #12 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) : Youth Classification *Div 5: 2nd Fast on Wheels #9 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) :Stages *Div 4: 2nd Race of the Minutemen #14 - Stage 2 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 4: 2nd Race of the Minutemen #14 - Stage 6 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 1st (#12) and 3rd (#9) Fast on Wheels #12 and #9 - Stage 2 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 2nd Holstebro - Århus #12 - Stage 3 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 3rd Århus - Vejle #9 - Stage 4 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) : : Classics *Div 4: 2nd Orel-Kursk Classic #21 , Tiago Dornelas (Portugal) *Div 4: 2nd Baltimore Invitational #21 , Tiago Dornelas (Portugal) *Div 9: 6th and 8th Entrecasteaux GP #49 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) and Brendan Huynh (France) *Div 9: 7th Draguignan - Gorges du Verdon #49 , Brendan Huynh (France) : : Single Day Races *Div 3: 3rd Lappi Sea GP2 #22 , Nam-Jae Heo *Div 4: 1st Torshavn - Torshavn #19 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 4: 1st Lanark - Lanark #20 , Tiago Dornelas (Portugal) *Div 4: 2nd (#23), 2nd (#21) and 3rd (#20) Erdek - Erdek #23, #21 and #20 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 4: 2nd Bruz - Rennes #21 , Nan Chaopeng (China) *Div 5: 1st Tocapilla Street Race #18 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 2nd Oslo GP Mini #17 , Do-Eun Yeon (South Korea) *Div 5: 2nd Grand Prix Bytom #20 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 2nd Clermont-Ferrand - Saint Etienne #19 , Tiago Dornelas (Portugal) *Div 5: 2nd Nassau Streets #20 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 2nd Rouen - Le Havre - Rouen #20 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 3rd A.C. Gadeløb #20 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 5: 3rd Lanark - Hamilton #17 , Leopoldo Gastulo (Peru) *Div 5: 3rd Egense Gadeløb #20 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 6: 2nd Sunan Street Race #15 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 6: 3rd Faaborg - Svanninge #16 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 7: 1st (#15) and 3rd (#10) Rundum Berlin #15 and #10 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 7: 2nd Capupa - Calunga #12 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 8: 2nd Nowra - Wilton #1 , Brendan Huynh (France) *Div 10: 1st (#49 and #50) Solingen - Solingen #49 and #50 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 10: 1st & 3rd Løsning Gadeløb #50 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) & Shuai Yuanyi (China) *Div 10: 1st Juelsminde Gadeløb #10 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 10: 3rd Vlaardingen - Dordrecht #45 , Nam-Jae Heo (South Korea) *Div 10: 3rd ACSS Løbet #45 , Brendan Huynh (France) *Div 11: 1st Bellshill Hills #21 , Brendan Huynh (France) *Div 11: 1st Folldal Climbs #21 , Brendan Huynh (France) *Div 11: 2nd Stange - Elverum #20 , Brendan Huynh (France) All results: Former Jerseys MarkProTeamjerseyS27.png|Mark Pro Team jersey S26-29 MarkProTeamjerseyS30.png|Mark Pro Team Jersey S29-31 MarkProTeamjerseyS32.png|Mark Pro Team Jersey S31-32 Links﻿ Relevant links to important OCM Pages: *MPT Team page *MPT Results page *MPT History page Category:Teams Category:South Korea